


Last Chance

by faiinai



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faiinai/pseuds/faiinai
Summary: Ryuji has one more chance to confess to Akira. So, he goes back to where they made one of their first memories with the Phantom Thieves: The school rooftop.(merry christmas eve kenny!)





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve, Kenny!

Ryuji tapped his foot impatiently on the concrete. His eyes gazed at the vast, blue sky that came with the spring season. Wispy clouds drifted slowly over his head. His hands rested on the back of his head, as he let out a sigh. Ryuji swiped his phone out of his pocket and went to his last text he sent. He needed to know for sure if it got through to Akira. The red background and black text boxes lit up.   
“Dude, before you have to leave, meet me at the school rooftop. Just us. I need to tell you somethin’.”   
> Alright, I’ll be over in a few.   
Ryuji switched off his phone. His heartbeat drummed in his ears as he waited. He turned his attention to the metal door he came through. The sun shone upon the doorway, casting shadows around it. Everything seemed to stand still as Ryuji focused on the door. He waited for it to move, or at least creak a little. Something to let Ryuji know Akira was coming. His foot’s tapping sped up, unknowingly to Ryuji. All he wanted to see was Akira. The slick, black-haired boy he fell in love with the moment he laid eyes on him. His heart was stolen, and Akira refused to give it back. Every day they hung out together, Ryuji fell deeper into the realms of romance. He wanted to confess to him, desperately, but he could never find the right words, let alone say them. Today was Ryuji’s last chance, as Akira was going home today. It took all of his courage to send the message asking him to come up, but eventually he said “Fuck it.” and pressed send. 

Ryuji checked his watch. 3:35 PM. When was he gonna show up?   
Suddenly, almost like a prayer, he heard a click coming from the door. The dull, metal door swung open, giving entrance to the man he’d waited for. Akira slipped past the door as it quickly shut behind him. His head turned towards Ryuji, giving him a grin. Akira’’s black eyes, even through the thick-rimmed glasses he wore, pierced Ryuji. As he walked closer to him, Ryuji’s heartbeat increased. Now, it felt like a subway train was pounding inside him. He stood up and walked towards Akira, meeting him halfway.   
“H-hey, Akira.” Ryuji quietly uttered  
Ryuji took a deep breath in, and let it out. He began.   
“Akira... This past year, since you came here…” Ryuji paused. His eyes darted from side to side, thinking of what exactly to say. Akira slid his duffel bag down his arm and placed it next to the door. His eyes stared into Ryuji’s, anticipating his point for coming up to the roof. Ryuji scratched his head, and continued.   
“Since I got to meet you and… y’know… get to know you, something’s been… growin’ inside me.” Ryuji attempted to explain. Akira nodded for him to go on, his hand resting on his hip. Ryuji took another gulp and proceeded. 

“So… Be-before you go… I need to say that…” Ryuji stuttered through.   
“Say…?” Akira inquired. Ryuji’s sweat poured from his forehead. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. His hands started to shake uncontrollably in his pockets. Ryuji’s mind screamed with the three words he wanted to say, but nothing came out. His madhouse of a brain was suddenly silenced as Akira put his hand on Ryuji’s shoulder.   
“Ryuji. It’s ok. Tell me.” He calmly said, with a gentle smile forming. Ryuji took one last deep breath, and finished off his message.   
“I… like you.” He quietly choked out. Ryuji looked down in embarrassment. Akira’s face turned to confusion.   
“What was that?” Akira asked. Ryuji looked up. Something seemingly snap inside him. The fact that Akira didn’t hear it made him angry. His brow furrowed and he bared his teeth.   
“I LIKE YOU, DAMMIT!” Ryuji shouted. The impact of his voice made Akira jump back slightly. Akira stared at Ryuji, his face in a slightly surprised expression. Ryuji’s shouting fit continued. 

“I LIKE LIKE YOU. I LIKE YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH! I… I LOVE YOU!” He screamed out to Akira. Ryuji’s face transformed from angry to regretful in what seemed like a second, as he saw Akira’s shocked face. Did he scare him away? Was he gonna feel the same way? Akira stood still for a moment, Ryuji standing a couple inches away. Akira stepped towards him, and wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s waist. Ryuji returned the hug, tears forming in his eyes.   
“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” asked Akira. Tears began trickling down Ryuji’s cheeks.  
“I-I didn’t wanna screw anythin’ up…” admitted Ryuji.   
“I didn’t wanna ruin what we had… I’m so-” He stopped.   
“Don’t apologize. It’s ok.” Akira answered. Akira let go of Ryuji, placing his hands on Ryuji’s shoulders. They gazed into eachothers’ eyes. Ryuji prepared himself for what Akira would respond to his confession with.   
“I love you too.” Akira quietly said.   
A brief moment of silence fell over the pair. Ryuji was… happily shocked on the outside. On the inside, he was running around, dancing, prancing, and yelling like a wild dog in ecstacy. But, Ryuji had to snap himself out of the moment to focus on Akira. Without another word, Akira brought his right hand to the back of Ryuji’s neck. The cold touch of his fingertips sent shivers down his spine. Ryuji knew what this signaled him to do. He tilted his head slightly to the right, and Akira did the same in the opposite direction. They leaned in close to each other. Both boys slightly puckered their lips in preperation. Their eyes slowly closed together, as the gap between them was bridge. And they connected. It was quick, soft and fleeting. It didn’t even last five seconds. Yet, it was an unforgettable moment, for both boys. Their lips separated. Eyes opened, and gazes met each other.   
Ryuji’s cheeks were completely tinted in a deep shade of pink. Akira giggled at the boy’s embarrassed expression. Ryuji smiled, and joined Akira’s laughter. But, his laughing ceased soon after, as he remembered that the time for Akira leaving was soon approaching.  
“It’s not gonna be the same here without you…” Ryuji lamented. Ryuji stared off into the distance.   
“We didn’t even get to go on a first date or nothin’...”   
Akira put his hand on Ryuji’s shoulder, rubbing it back and forth a bit to comfort his now-boyfriend.  
“Let’s make a plan. When we see eachother next, we’ll go on our first date.” Akira said, with a smile on his face. Ryuji looked at Akira, forming a smile.   
“Hell yeah.” Ryuji said, with a goofy grin on his face and his blush increasing in prominence. Akira moved his hand from Ryuji’s shoulder to his hair, and ruffled it.   
“Sounds good.”


End file.
